fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ma ma momma said
Overview One of the premiere franchises in the League of Champions, ma ma momma said is one of seven teams still around from the inaugural season in 2011. Rough beginnings turned into a Championship run and sustained success as MMMS has churned out powerhouse rosters draft after draft. 2011 Draft 2011 Season Ma ma momma said was not always known as the master drafter and league bully that they are today. In 2011, ma ma momma said barely mustered up three wins and wound up in last place. The Fantasy Gods were not pleased with MMMS early, as Peyton Manning remained on the bench for weeks while already declared out for the year with a neck injury. Without much knowledge of the free agent market, MMMS flip flopped between Colt McCoy and Tavaris Jackson after finally dumping Manning on October 4th. Following a 2 game win streak, MMMS was in a good position to reassert itself and climb the rankings. They had pulled an upset against B-2 Hallway Gangstas earlier in the year and some believed they might be able to make a late-season run similar to Pain Train WOO WOO and Papa's Posse. However, against a Brak and Yellow team that had not set its lineup all season, MMMS faltered and wouldn't win again until 2012. Although they didn't win many games, their late season management earned the franchise some much needed respect following the Peyton Manning debacle that opened the season. They would use all the criticism to fuel their next draft, one that would lead to a spot in LOC history. 2012 Draft How would MMMS follow up a draft in which they took a player on injured reserve for the season in the second round? They would have the single best draft in LOC history. ma ma momma said Knock You Out (2012 Season) Just how good could a team coming off of a 3-10 season be? Their week one win over rookie team butt fuckers didn't exactly silence any critics. They posted just 188.74 points, enough to beat just three teams in the LOC. They then dropped a week two matchup against last year's runnerup Reign Maker, casting further doubt that MMMS could contend with the stronger teams in the league. Their schedule wasn't going to get easier. In week three they faced the reigning champ, Papa's Posse. Both teams were 1-1, but one had a trophy and the other was last season's Mr. Irrelevant. If they were to be taken seriously, this would be the week things needed to change. And they did. The week three matchup marked a shift of power in the LOC and brought the MMMS franchise into the spotlight for the first time. They handily beat the reigning champ, 241.69-200.44, thanks to a 62-point performance by Chicago's defense. Of ma ma momma said's top players, no more than one at a time went on the bye. They led the league in scoring through five weeks and broke off a five-game win streak, taking down three of last year's playoff teams along the way. In week five Brees and Chicago D combined for 130 points. In that same week, Why am I doing this's entire team only scored 102.51. Their win streak was in question against Paddock 9 in week 7. Paddock 9 had not improved much from 2011 but was making a push for the sixth seed and their first playoff berth. Despite their chances, they didn't pick up a defense to sub for their Falcons D, which was on the bye. Ma ma momma said, down headed into Monday Night Football,was bailed out by THEIR vaunted Chicago Bear Defense, which held rival Detroit to 7 total points. Ma ma momma said looked like a completely new team, and in week 9 they faced what was actually a completely new team in The Shotti Bunch. Brees was having an inconsistent year but TSB's starting QBs Vick and Fitzpatrick were doing even worse. Of all owned QBs, Vick and Fitz were the second and third lowest scoring. Vick got the start and MMMS was able to capitalize on his weak performance, eeking out a 10.84 point victory. Perhaps with full knowledge of the consequences, ma ma momma said let their team do the talking. The Fantasy Gods rewarded them with a first round bye in their first playoff appearance. At 9-4, they owned the second best record behing Reign Maker. Despite challenges all season long, their road to the 'Ship could not have been easier. They faced two teams who couldn't break the 200-point line. Shotti had a new QB in Palmer, who suffered a total collapse under pressure. ma ma momma said was able to capitalize and punched their ticket to the Championship Game. Luckily for them they didn't face GaroppoblowMe in the Semis, who outscored them by 10.35 that day in their victory over one-seeded Reign Maker. Whether or not they deserved to be in the Championship Game was not a question. However, MMMS lacked depth on the bench and had been dealing with poor starts from early draft picks like Dez Bryant and Mike Wallace. Last year the 6-seed had won it all, so there was still a question of whether MMMS could seal the deal. MMMS answered that question that putting up the highest point total in the history of the league. With 367.12 points, ma ma momma said was able to break both the margin of victory record and the single-game point record. That point total is so high that if you combined GaroppoblowMe's 178.28 Championship Game total and Shotti Bunch's 142.76 from the week before, MMMS would have still won by 46.08 points (367.12-321.04). As inspiring as Papa's miracle run in 2011, ma ma momma said's worst to first season deserves credit as one of the greater stories that has ever unfolded in the League of Champions. Trusting in the strength of their draft, MMMS left no doubt that they were the best team in 2012 and had begun a success story that would continue growing for years to come. 2013 Draft For the second time in three seasons MMMS had the last pick in the draft. For the second year in a row they would take Drew Brees with their first selection. Attemping to recapture the magic of 2012 they also took Chicago Defense 70th, sixteen picks earlier than the year earlier. Trying to improve on the TE position they took veteran Tony Gonzalez. Just like in 2011, MMMS took Jared Cook with their final pick. 2014 Draft A creature of habit when it comes to the draft, ma ma momma said returned to an old friend in 2014. After two years of taking Drew Brees with their first pick, they went with the QB that made them the laughing stock of 2011: Peyton Manning. This would be the second of three drafts where Manning would go to ma ma momma said and the third draft in a row where they would take a QB in the first round. 2015 Draft In 2015 ma ma momma said took Peyton Manning one last time. At 32, it was the latest MMMS had ever taken a QB. Doubling up on the Manning, they took Eli in the 14th round and would alternate between the two as the season got underway. With the first pick, ma ma momma said took Dez Bryant. Unfortunately for them, Dez broke his foot in the very first matchup and was out for over half the season. MMMS had other problems during the draft due to internet connectivity issues and as a result they suffered their slowest start since 2011. Keeping with tradition, MMMS took Jared Cook with their final pick. 2015 Season "I hate losing." Those were the words spoken by ma ma momma said ownership after their four game win streak was snapped in week seven. The team had not lost a lot. After losing ten of their first 13 games, they'd lost only 11 of their last 39. So when the team dropped the first two in 2015, red flags began waving. The problems started with the Manning brothers, who both underachieved in the early weeks. Peyton opened the season with -0.93 points. They switched to Eli the following week and still lost. The tight end position was weak and Seattle Defense had clearly lost a step following two straight Super Bowl seasons. To add fuel to the fire, first round draft pick Dez Bryant broke his foot and was expected to be out half the season. At 0-2, Championship hopes were quickly fading. The team hadn't lost back to back games since 2011. Going against Aaron Rodgers and the hot Deez Sons of Bitchez in week 3, the season almost seemed to be on the line. Lucky for them, they reverted back to Peyton, who put up a season high 39.64 points. Jeremy Maclin became the first WR to score a TD for the Chiefs since 2013 and added another 141 yards on 8 receptions to give MMMS 37.10 out of the flex spot. Momma pulled the upset to keep the season alive. The following week they faced The Shotti Bunch, a team against whom they had never lost. Their poor draft was out-weighed by savvy post-draft acquisitions such as TE Jordan Reed and RB Jonathan Stewart. Devonta Freeman, meanwhile, was proving himself to be a bargain at pick #112, leading the league in rushing through four weeks. It was Freeman who came up big against TSB with 48.60 points. The team broke 200 yet again, while Shotti failed to reach 190. Now at 2-2 and still undefeated against TSB, ma ma momma said was in fourth place through four weeks. It seemed the demise of ma ma momma said was greatly exaggerated. After slaughtering MANBEARPIG, MMMS went into week 6 with four WRs over 100 points. However, the QB controversy was heating up. Peyton Manning continued to underperform but the team continued to win. Eli was putting up great numbers on the bench but Peyton was still considered the better of the two. The team decided to stick with Peyton against Paddock 9, who was struggling to break 200 points on a weekly basis. Despite underachieving yet again, Manning did enough to help MMMS to a 223.15-166.24 victory. The streak came to an end against Reign Maker. Both were riding their best win streaks of the year but RM had the hotter hand. Luck was just coming back from injury and Woodhead was doing Woodhead things. Maclin was a very late scratch from his came and sat on the starting roster with a 0. Lamar Miller had the game of his life for RM while NYG players ODB Jr. and Jennings combined for just 9.88. Another standout was Keenan Allen, on pace to break the single-season receptions record. Unfortunately, that changed in week 8 when he was knocked out for the season with a lacerated kidney. Luckily, Bryant came back just in time to fill that empty spot. The loss of Allen and Bryant's slow start had no effect on their win over Fire Goodell, a team that did not know how to win in 2015. It was the first win for MMMS with Eli Manning at QB. Bryant stepped it up the following week against the top ranked GaroppoblowMe in a game that sent the whole league into pandemonium. Shotti had already moved into a tie with GBM for the one seed but a win would bring MMMS up to 6-3 along with both of them. Shotti was well on his way to choking against TEAM MANBEARPIG, so it was up to momma to grab the top spot. The game was tight until Jordan Reed scored a late touchdown against the New England Defense. The swing was enough to put them ahead and they never relinquished their lead. Dez Bryant 104 yards and a score and Crabtree added another two TDs and 108 yards. The WR corps had emerged as the most dangerous ever assembled. Despite being all but guaranteed a playoff spot at this point in the season, MMMS suffered a period of inconsistency that ultimately cost them a bye. In week 10 they were the recipient of a choke show from Papa's Posse, but the following week it was momma that put on the choke show. With the late season NYG bye, momma had to operate against Free OJ without their star QB, WR, and K. In their place, Ryan Tannehill showed why he was dropped by Free OJ early in the season. Similar to the collapse taking place in the GBM matchup, momma had just one player beat projections while the rest floundered. They ended with just 148.38 points, their lowest total in years. In week 12 they won against Deez Sons of Bitchez for the second time that season and fourth time overall. Neither team managed to meet their projection but momma said at least able to break 200. Manning and Beckham were a welcomed site but both could have been benched and the team would have still won. Week 13 presented them with a win-and-in scenario. They had never lost to The Shotti Bunch. However, they also hadn't won in week 13. Something had to give. If they won, they'd get a bye. If they lost, they'd have to hope to outscore GaroppoblowMe by 57.51 points on the week. Neither happened. After GaroppoblowMe tanked against Fire Goodell, the one seed was up for grabs and momma had the lead. They watched that lead vanish when Cam Newton went off against the Saints in the second half of the Sunday afternoon game. Reed and Landry, consistent players all season, combined for only 8.2 points. Reed wasn't the only disappointment on Monday night. They still had a chance to win, they just needed Dez Bryant to have a better game than projected. Instead he failed to meet his projection. Needing to reach 247 for the bye, momma mustered just 230.14. After taking the first loss to The Shotti Bunch in team history, they once again faced Deez Sons of Bitchez, the other team they were undefeated against. This was the first time the two would meet in the playoffs. Franchise Statistics Head-to-Head Records